The present invention relates to a machine for the purpose of automatically peeling the metal plates off the base plate with respect to a cathode plate composed of the cathode's base plate (hereinafter simply called `base plate`) and the electrodeposited metal plates (hereinafter simply called `metal plates`) attached to both faces of said base plate in the metal recovering process in electrolytic metal refinery.
There has already been filed an application for U.S. Patent with respect to a peeling off machine for the purpose of peeling metal plates off its base plate, which is devised such that, on the occasion of forming a fine gap in between the base plate and the metal plate by subjecting the surface of the upper edge of metal plate to hammering process beforehand and thereafter driving a wedge into said fine gap thereby to peel off the metal plate, a low-pressure fluid is jetted toward the fine gap from the vicinity of the edge of said wedge prior to driving it in thereby to float the metal plate off the base plate and form a gap sufficient for driving in a wedge (See U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 487,204 filed July 10, 1974).
However, this previously invented peeling off machine is attended with such a drawback that, inasmuch as the entirety of the hammering apparatus assigned for the hammering work on the surface of the upper edge of metal plate is usually left in non-covered state, at the time when the hammering process is carried out, the apparatus makes a noise, and also on the occasion of jetting air current of low pressure in the range of about 1-3 Kg/cm.sup.2 into the fine gap formed in between the base plate and the metal plate subsequent thereto, due to the employment of a compressor in generating such a pressure air and a nozzle in jetting said pressure air onto the metal plate, a noise arising from the operation of the compressor and a noise arising from the spotwise impact of the pressure air on the metal plate come to be combined with the noise arising from said hammering process to bring on such a huge noise as reaching 103 phons in the workshop.